


Any Time

by liionne



Series: A thousand ways to meet [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones invites Jim to the hayloft in his barn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Time

If his mother knew what he was doing right now, well wouldn't she be furious. Not just because he was definitely, _definitely_ committing a sin in the hay loft of their stables, but also because the stables was certainly not sanitary enough for what they were about to do.

Leonard had spent all god damn afternoon dragging those blankets up to the hay loft, rigging the lighting just so, makingit as comfortable as possible for himself and his partner up there in the snug little corner of the loft that he'd chosen. When his mom came in to ask what the hell he was doing because his dinner was going cold on the table, he'd replied that he had just been scrubbing the horses to within an inch of their lives. It was a well thought out excuse; he'd had to go down there stupidly early that morning to get through the first two horses, and then he'd snuck back during lunch to wash his own horse before returning to school. She'd bought it, because damn, they really were gleaming. And so she'd left him, and he could continue preparing his little cubby hole in peace.

When he was done he'd lay on his back, arms folded behind his head as the sweat caused by the exertion and the extra heat up in that insulated little loft pooled around the small of his back. His mom and dad had come to bid him goodnight at around seven, because they were off to Mrs. Chapel's social night and they didn't know when they'd be back. Leonard took that to mean they'd be there when he woke up in the morning, because they always were, and then he waited.

"Bones?"

Ten minutes or so after his parents had left, when they'd wandered into the time that Leo considered "safe", Jim had appeared at the bottom of the stables. The loft was more of a shelf than anything else, close to the ceiling and wide, sturdy. He crawled on his belly to the edge, his head near the ladder. "Up here." He murmured.

Jim looked up at him, and the small look of anxiety on his face eased into a grin that stretched from ear to ear. And there he was; Jim Kirk, the new sophomore, joined the school at Christmas when his mom went out on some big voyage, and his step dad had moved them down to Georgia. Whilst Bones was a senior, and so shouldn't have seen a lot of the kid, Jim was taking a lot of seior classes due to his unimaginable intelligence, and because JIm had taken it upon himself to make Leo his own, giving him his own little nickname - "Bones," he'd grinned, when Leo had named all 206 bones in the body in under 3 minutes - and following him from canteen to library to class and back again.

Credit where credit was due, Leo had held out until May, when he'd taken Jocelyn down to the lake, _the_ lake, and when she'd tried to kiss him all he could think of was Jim, and he'd had to break it off right there with his hand up her skirt. And then walking home, alone, because of course she'd stormed off in a strop, Jim had magically found him and caught up with him, and somewhere along the line they'd ended up pressed flush to one another, lips crushed together, a tangle of arms and legs and fingers.

And well, now, here they were.

Jim climbed the ladder up to the hay loft, and, just in case, Bones pulled it up ad shoved it to the side. No one was getting up here now, not unless they could jump ten feet.

Before Bones had time to greet him properly, Jim had pressed his lips to Bones, his surprisingly strong hands making his way to his hips. Bones tangled a hand in his hair, and another on his neck, moving his lips in time with Jim's. His breath was hot as it hit Leonard's face, his tongue clumsy as it bumped Leonard's, the two of them kissing so quickly and passionately that it didn't matter that their sometimes teeth clashed and sometimes their tongues moved like an old fashioned washing machine and that when they pulled away their lips were puffy and red from the sheer force at which they'd been pushed against one another. They both needed each other, more than either would care to admit.

"Are you sure that you-" Leonard began, panting softly, before he was cut off by Jim's voice.

It was breathy, as he tried to pay off the oxygen debt he was getting from that kiss. "Sure." He nodded. And the light in his eyes told Leonard that he didn't want anything more, and he hoped to god he looked like that too.

Jim joined their lips together again, his tongue trailing along Leonard's full bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. And who was he to refuse? Leonard's lips parted happily, feeling Jim's tongue dart inside of his mouth, making him groan just a little.

And then he had a hand on Jim's chest, pushing him back against the soft covers he'd lain down so thoughtfully that afternoon, pulling Jim's shirt over his head before he lay him down flat and kneeling over him. Jim may have only been sixteen, but he was pretty ripped. Leo trailed a hand down his chest, thumb tracing the darker shadow of muscle until he reached the waistband of his jeans, hot and slightly damp with sweat. Jim reached out to pull Bones towards him, pulling his shirt away from him as he did so, tossing it aside into the hay. His hands ran from his bare, broad shoulders, down his bices to his hands, one of which he placed somewhat gingerly on the button of his jeans.

That was all the consent Leo needed before they were both in their underwear, and he was draping himself over Jim, aligning their bodies as best he could.

Leaning down to kiss him, to press their lips sweetly back together, Bones rolled his hips against Jim's, and they both gave a soft groan. He could feel Jim, half hard against him, and it encouraged him on, needing the friction against him. Jim bucked his hips up, rolling them towards Bones as he did the same, feeling the self same want for friction, to feel Bones rubbing against him. He gave a thick moan, and Leo stopped to see the small wet patch soaking through his light gray boxers. Jim gave a noise almost like a whine as he stopped, angling his hips towards Leo's, wanting them to touch again. "Bones, please-"

"Shh," Leo hushed him, kissing him softly as he rubbed him through his underwear, two fingers circling the wet patch through the thin material, tracing the shape of his head.

It caused Jim to shiver, the wet patch of pre cum growning the more he rubbed, moving his hand down to cup his balls, running it back up to his head. "Bones-" he panted, the heat pooling in his stomach. Bones deftly pulled Jim's underwear down, revealing his fully hard, throbbing cock, the head wet with ore cum and begging to be touched. It was enough to get Leo to pull his own underwear down, performing a small acrobatic feat to get them off and away without ever standing, showing off his own erection.

Breathing deeply, never have done this before, he reached out to take hold of Jim's cock, one hand gripping his own at the same time. Digging the lube out from underneath the pillow Jim's head lay on, he lathered his hand with it, looking up to meet Jim's gaze.

"You sure you want this?" He murmured.

"More than anything, Bones, _please_ -" Jim murmured, gasping for air. Leo pressed a kiss to his lips, firm and passoinate, as he took a hold of Jim, wrapping long fingers around his shaft, guiding them slowly up and down. Jim moaned, and Leo ran his thumb around his head, wiping away the pre cum.

"Swallow me, Bones. Suck me off." Jim muttered, demanding, wanting, _needing_. Bones ran his hand roughly along his length a few more times, before gently sucking at the tip of Jim's head.

"More, please, more-" Jim gasped, and Leo, Soutern Gentleman he was, obliged, taking in as much of Jim as he could, feeling him hot against his tongue. Moving off of him, he ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, and Jim gave a thick groan, that was almost edging on a howl. He laced his fingers in Leo's hair, helping to push him up and down his length, groaning every time his lips grced the sensitive skin of his head. Bones licked at the pre cum, sending a shooting sensation through Jim's body every time his tongue brushed against the small slit of his head.

"Jim, can I-?" Bones murmured, pulling off of his cock long enough to form something of a sentence, eyes darting down to his entrance.

Thankfully he understood, and Jim gave a grin, a breathless, toothy grin, and nodded. Lathering his fingers in the lube again, Leo tentatively circled Jim's entrance, holding his gaze as he gently, slowly, and with some difficulty, pushed a finger inside of him.

Jim squirmed, and Leo's eyes widened a little. "Alright?" He asked, his voice low.

The younger boy paused, and then gave a nod. "Just feels weird." he nodded. "Keep- keep going."

Slowly, Leo moved his finger inside of Jim, circling his walls to stretch him out. He pressed kisses up his chest to distract him, his tongue tracing around a nipple as he pushed another finger inside of him. Jim was too preoccupied to notice, and Leo began to gently scissor inside of him, trying to stretch him out for him. Jim groaned a little against Leonard's skin, and as he pushed his fingers in and out of him, Jim pushed down on him with equal force. When Bones brushed his prostate he gasped loudly, inhaling a gust.

Again, Leo's eyes widened. "Jim?"

He was panting a little. "What was-"

"Prostate." Leo murmured. "I think."

"Do it again." Jim demanded breathlessly, and Leo kissed him gently, weakly, before doing as he was told.

"Jim, I- I need to be in you." Leo gasped, when he felt Jim was wide enough. "Can I?"

"Please." Jim panted, dipping under the pillow once more to hold a condom out to him. Before Leo could do it himself, Jim and sat up, and took the condom from him again, rolling it over his still rock hard cock. He gripped a little tighter than necessary, causing Leo's breath to hitch in his throat.

Shuffling him into a position more comfortable and better suited for the angle he wanted, Leo positioned himself in front of Jim's entrance, and gently pushed inside of him.

Jim gave another, hard gasp, and Bones looked up to find his eyes watering, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Oh, shit, Jim, I'm sorry-" He began, but Jim waved a hand, the other hand being wrapped tightly around the bed sheets.

"Just- just give me a minute." Jim panted. He breathed deeply, slowly, eyes closed, and Leo watched him with wide eyes. "Move, please." he murmured, when he had obviously gotten over it.

Thank god, because Bones was beginning to burn, needing so much to move inside of it that it was beginning to hurt. He focused all of his attention on pulling and pushing in and out of Jim, so slowly at first, only moving an inch or so. But when Jim begged for more, his hands clawing at the blankets, Leo picked up his pace, shifting Jim even more so that he could roll his hips into him deeper and faster, hitting his prostate every time. Jim panted heavily, his eyes narrowing till they were almost shut, and god damn was it hot. Leo's own breathing grew more ragged, more hard to control, and he murmured. "Jim. Jim, I'm going to come. Come with me baby."

Jim grabbed at his own cock as Bones rocked in and out of him, pulling at himself, wanting to come when Leonard did. He came with a loud moan as Leo hit his prostate, his own come pouring out across his fist and his stomach. His walls clenched around Leonard, squeezing him tightly, and it took only a few more deep, hard thrusts before Leo came too, groaning Jim's name and squeezing his eyes tight shut.

Panting, he pulled out of him, and discarded of the used condom. They both sweating, a product of the sex and the heat of the hay loft, but Leonard still draped a blanket over the two of them when he lay down beside Jim, lying on his stomach. Jim turned to lie on his side, tracing shapes into the soft skin of Bones' back.

"Thank you," He murmured, pressing a kiss to the nape his neck.

Leonard pushed himself up to lean on his forearms, pressing a gentle kiss to Jim's lips. "Any time."


End file.
